Conference and video calls are a common tool today to enable people in disparate locations to talk to and, in the case of video calls, see each other to conduct meetings, brainstorming sessions, etc. A conference bridge, which can be software, hardware, or a combination of software and hardware, can be used to enable users to dial in to a common number. The conference bridge then connects each caller to enable the users to hear and, in most cases, speak to one another.
A variety of services exist that provide conference calling capabilities. These services can be provided via telephone, cellular, and internet connections. Users may dial into a conference bridge, provide a conference ID, and then provide a “host” or “participant” code. The host is generally the organizer or presenter of the meeting. The number of participants is limited only by the capabilities of the conference bridge and associated connections.